


Itachi's Trouble with Blonds

by MisatosPenPen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisatosPenPen/pseuds/MisatosPenPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto accidently hits Itachi with his car and it ends up being the best thing that ever happened to either of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itachi's Trouble with Blonds

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge fic for the ItaNaru Swap on livejournal which I was invited to join. This was for Silver Moon Lit Forest and was beta-ed by theramenfreak. The prompt was: “Naruto is learning to drive and nearly runs Itachi over on the side walk. Somehow Itachi ends up teaching Naruto to drive.” I decided to hit him (he’s fine). I wrote Sun and Moon at the same time not sure which I would end up submitting, because I found Itachi/Naruo a hard pair to write. I finished this one and expanded Sun and Moon to include even more Kakashi/Sasuke. So there are some similarities. This might be a disturbing look into how I think . . . O_O

Itachi was feeling good today. He'd broken up with his asshole boyfriend, his parents were taking a world cruise, and his emotionally retarded brother was at a kendo competition for the week. Itachi had the house to himself and Kisame seemed to take the break up well—he should since he was shagging that blond, Deidara, on the side already. His life was uncomplicated and, being summer, he didn't have to worry about his college classes—though that didn't mean he wasn't already working on his doctorate thesis.  
  
The summers were mild in Konoha and it was a pleasant day to go for a walk. That is, until an orange Dodge Charger barreled toward him. Itachi barely had time to register what was happening and jump up to avoid the bumper taking out his knees, but his body hit the windshield, destroying it in the process. So much for his carefree week before his brother got back.  
  
The driver was out of the car like a shot to check on him.  
  
"Oh, my God! Are you okay?"  
  
"Perfectly fine, idiot," Itachi gasped as he checked himself over from his position on the hood. He could move everything, he could breath—for the most part—and the pain was general, not concentrated anywhere to indicate great injury. Itachi sat up and looked at the driver. God, another blond. Blondes just seemed to want to fuck up his life; first Deidara, now this little idiot. _Note to self_ , he thought, _avoid blonds at all costs._  
  
"I'm so sorry," the blond was saying. "I'm just learning how to drive and I confused the gas with the break."  
  
"Why were you barreling toward the sidewalk in the place?" Itachi asked angrily.  
  
"I was trying to figure out the gear shift."  
  
"Who learns how to drive in a muscle car?"  
  
The blond shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Has anyone called an ambulance?" Itachi asked the small crowd that had gathered.  
  
Several cell phones whipped out at once. Itachi rolled his eyes and slid gingerly off the hood of the car.  
  
"Should you be moving?" the blond asked.  
  
"As opposed to what? Being dead?" Itachi, no longer in a good mood, was turning into his little brother.  
  
"I really am sorry. I have insurance, or at least my grandfather does."  
  
Itachi finally gave the blond a good look – and recognized him. "Wait, aren't you my brother's friend? Dobe."  
  
"You're Sasuke's brother?" Naruto went completely white. "I just hit Sasuke's brother with my car? Sasuke's going to kill me!"  
  
Itachi had to smirk at that. Sasuke did always adore him, even during the current, pissy, 'I hate everyone and everything' phase.  
  
"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod . . ." Naruto was having a slight panic attack.  
  
"Relax, you don't tell Sasuke, I won't tell Sasuke. I don't want my little brother to go to prison over this."  
  
His words just made Naruto grow paler because it hadn’t really been a joke.  
  
\-----  
  
At least the hospital let him keep and use his cell phone. He called his brother once he was settled in.  
  
"Hey, Aniki," Sasuke greeted.  
  
"Hey, how's the tournament?" Itachi asked, silently acknowledging that he wasn't hiding the fact he was injured very well.  
  
"What's wrong, Itachi?"  
  
"How's the tournament?" Itachi repeated.  
  
"Fine. I'm in first place so far. What's wrong?"  
  
"I just wanted to let you know not to try to call me on the house phone. I'm in the hospital. Do not tell mom and dad."  
  
"Was it Kisame?” Sasuke asked immediately, “If it was I'll gut him, castrate him, and then cut off his head,” he continued, sounding dead serious.  
  
"No, no, it wasn't him. I broke up with him and he took it well. No, I got hit by a car."  
  
"I'm coming home,” was the instant reply.  
  
"No you're not,” Itachi countered, “You stay there and win. I should have come with you. I'm fine; I jumped up just in time and just hit the windshield. I just hurt all over; I don't think anything's broken or ruptured. Do _not_ tell mom and dad."  
  
"I won't. Are you really okay?"  
  
"Yes, Otouto. I can use my phone here, so just call my cell if you need anything; they're keeping me overnight."  
  
"I'll kick ass here for you and get home as soon as I take that trophy."  
  
"Alright. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Aniki."  
  
Naruto came through his hospital door as soon as he hung up and Itachi tensed. He was seriously developing a phobia of blonds.  
  
"I wanted to know if you were alright."  
  
"Fine, just bruises. I'm mostly in here for the painkillers. I've also been X-rayed from every angle possible."  
  
Then his doctor came in: another blonde. She had X-rayed him. He hated blondes.  
  
"How are you feeling, Mr. Uchiha?"  
  
"Baa-chan!" Naruto nearly yelled.  
  
"Naruto?" the buxom blonde asked in surprise. She put two and two together. "You're the one who hit him?"  
  
Naruto sputtered.  
  
Tsunade walked over and whacked him in the head with Itachi's medical records. "You didn't tell me you hit a human being!"  
  
Itachi couldn't help laughing, causing him some pain. "Don't worry; he'll make it up to me. He's my little brother's best friend."  
  
"The demonic—I mean, the swordsman."  
  
"Yes, the demonic, little, goth swordsman is my brother."  
  
Tsunade started hitting Naruto a few more times which made Itachi laugh again.  
  
"Stop it! Laughing hurts," Itachi pleaded breathlessly.  
  
Tsunade smacked Itachi’s leg, making him flinch, which then sent a jolt of pain through his bruised body, but he kept laughing.  
  
Yes, blonds were certainly trouble for him.  
  
"I've examined all your X-rays; there is no internal damage. I'm prescribing you painkillers. You'll stay overnight as a precaution; you can go home in the morning. Do you have anyone to drive you home?"  
  
"No, all my family is out of town."  
  
"Since my grandson is the one who hit you, I'll have my husband drive you home."  
  
"That's very kind."  
  
Naruto started to laugh. "Baa-chan . . . kind—"  
  
Itachi tried not to laugh as Tsunade renewed her assault with his medical records.  
  
\-----  
  
Crashing through a windshield was a bitch. It still hurt. He just lay in bed, trying not to take the vicodin. He didn't want to get up. Where was Sasuke when he needed him? He even tried out his Jedi powers, but couldn't summon the bowl of snacks on the floor to his hand. Hey, he was on painkillers.  
  
So when there was a knock at the door he seriously wanted to try out a force choke. He hobbled down the stairs. He wasn't sure if he wanted the person gone when he got there or not. He opened the door to find a fucking blond! The one that hit him with his car!  
  
 _Okay, God, Allah, kami, Buddha, I'm really sorry I'm agnostic, I'll work on it, so please keep blonds away from me, please!!!_ Itachi silently pleaded inside his head.  
  
"I was wondering how you were," Naruto explained.  
  
"Sore, stiff, on painkillers, and still in pain."  
  
Naruto looked really guilty. "I'm really sorry. I know Sasuke's out of town and you said in the hospital that your family was also out of town so I thought I'd check on you."  
  
"If your insurance can't—or won't—pay my medical bills, you don't have to worry; I've got plenty of insurance and money. Or if you're worried about Sasuke, I won't tell him that it was you. I'll think of someone I want killed and blame them."  
  
Naruto laughed nervously. "No, I just really wanted to make sure you were alright and see if you needed anything."  
  
"Oh. I don't really need anything, but moving is kind of a pain, right now. I don't want to take advantage of your guilt just because I don't want to move."  
  
"But it's my fault; let me do any chores and get you food and whatever. I want to make it up to you."  
  
"Fine, fine. If you want to fetch and carry for me and play my brother's video games between my requests, that's fine. Don't get upset if I start working you hard."  
  
"I won't. Can I really mess around in Sasuke's room?"  
  
"He's let you in there before?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then go ahead, but just the game consoles. He'll kill me if anything else is moved."  
  
"You're name's Itachi, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I’m Naruto!"  
  
Itachi finally stepped aside and let the younger man in. "Can you cook?"  
  
"Instant ramen," Naruto replied proudly.  
  
"Lovely," Itachi said sarcastically.  
  
"I can carry take out on my bike handles," Naruto offered, confused by Itachi’s unenthusiastic response to instant ramen.  
  
"I guess that’d be better than nothing,” Itachi sighed, and then added with a smirk, “Why not drive?"  
  
"My grandparents said I can't until I get someone to teach me. My car will be out of the shop tomorrow though."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"You taught Sasuke, didn't you? He said you did and he got his license on the first try."  
  
"You want me to teach you how to drive? Guess it would get me food faster. I'll teach you."  
  
"Woohoo!"  
  
Itachi raised an eyebrow at Naruto's enthusiastic reaction. "Have you eaten . . ." Itachi looked at the time, "lunch yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come with me." Itachi led Naruto up to his room. He pulled out his wallet and handed Naruto a few bills. "Go pick up something – a chicken sandwich. No cheese or tomato, make sure it has onions and pickles...and a Coke – plenty of fries, too. Get what you want, as well."  
  
Naruto was off like a shot to retrieve food. Itachi couldn't help but smirk after him.  
  
Itachi was so happy to have Naruto around. Itachi wasn't like his brother: he didn't order Naruto around for the sadistic sake of it — but he did kind of enjoy the power. And he could stay in bed. Naruto brought him food, water, food, soda, books from the library, food . . . It was like having a butler — which was, shockingly, something that the Uchiha family never had despite their wealth.  
  
Naruto came over every morning with breakfast burritos and did chores after they ate. They actually found they liked similar films and even manga, so they were able to talk with one another as they ate. Itachi nearly preened with Naruto observed he looked like Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji. Then he went to play in Sasuke's room.  
  
On the fourth day, Naruto was in the laundry room when he thought he heard the front door. Sasuke wasn't due home for another two days and Itachi's parents weren't due for more than a month. He put everything down and started investigating. He stopped in the hallway near Itachi's room, deciding to eavesdrop on the voices he could hear.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" _Itachi's voice._  
  
"The key you gave me." _A deeper male voice._  
  
"You come here to give it back?"  
  
"No. I came to take you back."  
  
"Take me back? I left you, you son of a bitch. Get out; I'm finished with you."  
  
"Come on, Itachi, you know you love my cock. I'll forget everything; let's get back together."  
  
Naruto's eyes went wide at that.  
  
"I told you to get out."  
  
"Come on, 'Tachi."  
  
"You got your little blond, leave me the hell alone."  
  
"Oh, Deidara is a fun time, but no one makes the sounds you do when bobbing on my cock. I popped your cherry and I own you."  
  
Naruto he got a chill from shock: Itachi was gay?!  
  
"Bullshit," Itachi sneered. "Get out."  
  
"Let me kiss it and make it better."  
  
"No. Get the fuck out of my house!" Itachi's voice was bordering on hysteria.  
  
Naruto swallowed his nervousness. He knocked then opened the door.  
  
"Itachi—" He saw a large man with blue hair standing near Itachi's bed. Naruto was sure he had pulled back from Itachi when he heard Naruto knock. The guy looked like a member of the Sex Pistols – scary. "Sorry, didn't know you had company."  
  
"It's alright." Itachi sounded relieved.  
  
"It's time to get ready for your doctor's appointment."  
  
"I'll be back," the brute said. He pushed past Naruto roughly. He and Itachi didn't move until they heard the front door close.  
  
"Thank you, Naruto."  
  
"I was in the laundry room when I heard the door. Who was that guy?"  
  
"Kisame, my ex." Itachi carefully straightened from his lounging position. "Help me get dressed. He may be waiting outside to see if you were lying. I could use some air anyway." Itachi started taking off his night shirt. "Get a white, button-down shirt from the closet."  
  
Naruto obeyed, but when he turned back around he saw Itachi's hairless, toned chest and defined abs. He could see what Kisame wanted to keep. He snapped out of it quickly, sure Itachi hadn't notice him admiring his body. But Itachi did notice. Itachi started to strip his pajama pants.  
  
"Bottom drawer, black slacks," Itachi said softly. "My socks are in the top drawer."  
  
Naruto fetched the pair of tailored slacks and a pair of socks and handed them to his charge. He was beet red the entire time, hoping Itachi wouldn't notice.  
  
"Grab the dark gray jacket from the closet; leave it on the hanger."  
  
Itachi grabbed his wallet and keys and followed Naruto downstairs slowly, leaning heavily on the railing. Itachi took the jacket from Naruto when he reached the ground floor. "Make sure you have your learner's permit."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'll give you your first driving lesson."  
  
"My car's over at my house."  
  
"We have cars here too."  
  
Naruto swallowed and made sure his learner's permit was in his orange wallet before he tucked it in his tightening pants. Itachi locked the door as they left. He casually looked at the street and sure enough, there was Kisame's car. He unlocked his black Jaguar and tossed the keys to Naruto.  
  
"You want me to drive your Jag?"  
  
"Not like I can't afford a repair or replacement. It’s our only option right now – unless you want to take out Sasuke's Bentley."  
  
Naruto paled. That Continental GT V8 was Sasuke baby; just looking at his $195,000 car made Naruto want to piss his pants. Not to mention what Sasuke would do to him if he caught Naruto touching the door, let alone getting in it and driving it. Itachi's Jag was only about $140,000 and the owner was far less scary.  
  
Itachi put his jacket in the back and gingerly got in the passenger side. Naruto hesitantly got in the driver's side. He looked at the keys, found the one with big cat on it and put it in the ignition.  
  
"Could you help me with the seat belt?" Itachi asked. "My shoulder is very stiff." Naruto had to lean over him to help him. Itachi was beginning to enjoy Naruto's nervousness, not to mention his closeness.  
  
"Okay, just put your foot down on the brake and move that lever to the D. Ease off the brake and check the street for traffic, then let the car roll while turning gently to the right." Naruto did as he was told. "Now, in order to stop, take your foot off the gas and then ease on the brake – slowly! Slowly . . . Start stopping early so you can get used to it. Pay attention to the lights and signs and other cars, too . . . Just go straight for now. I wouldn't worry about the people behind you too much; most people don't like to follow expensive cars too closely, since they’re usually afraid that they'll hit and their insurance agent will gut them."  
  
Itachi looked behind them and didn't see Kisame following and he was no longer parked on the street. At least the man wasn't messing around in his house. Itachi wanted to relax in the passenger seat, but he kept his attention on the road to help Naruto. He offered suggestions. His voice was low and assuring. Naruto calmed down, but he had trouble concentrating with that beautiful voice.  
  
"Get into the left turn lane," Itachi told him. "You know how to turn left?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I handle that."  
  
A minute later, "Turn right at the next street."  
  
Naruto obeyed.  
  
"The second driveway, pull in there and stop."  
  
Naruto did so.  
  
"Put it in park and get out."  
  
Itachi got out. Naruto turned off the car and followed, confused. "Give the keys to this gentleman," Itachi said, gesturing to the valet. Itachi opened the back door to retrieve his jacket. Naruto gave the man the keys.  
  
The valet turned to Itachi. "Mr. Uchiha," the attendant said, nodding to him.  
  
"Naruto, help me with this." Naruto helped Itachi into his jacket. God, he looked like a movie star in that outfit.  
  
Itachi just walked away; Naruto followed. They were in the nicest part of town, the Rodeo Drive of Konoha.  
  
"Ahh, Itachi?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I'm not really dressed for this area."  
  
Itachi looked back at him. "True." Itachi veered off to a clothing store. "Monsieur," Itachi said to the man who approached them. "My friend here needs a causal suit, the full package. And he's fond of orange. But make it subtle."  
  
"Yes, sir," He turned to address Naruto, "If you will come this way, sir."  
  
Naruto looked pleadingly to Itachi.  
  
"It's fine, Naruto,” Itachi reassured him, “I'm paying."  
  
Naruto was whisked away and measured and fitted until he was presented to Itachi in a lovely black suit—that could only be called casual by men who wore three piece suits every day—with a pale orange shirt.  
  
"Perfect. He'll wear it out. Bag his other clothes."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Itachi?"  
  
"As you said, you're under dressed for this area."  
  
"But spending this kind of money on me? Especially since I hit you with my car?"  
  
"My family is wealthier than God. Don't worry about it. Sasuke's been wearing Armani since he was born. He wore Versace diapers for God's sake. So did I."  
  
"You're joking."  
  
He was surprised when Itachi and the tailor shook their heads.  
  
"Let's drop these off with the valet and go to dinner."  
  
"It's early?"  
  
"Not hungry?"  
  
"No, but it's just early."  
  
"An early dinner – or a late lunch."  
  
Naruto followed Itachi with the bag of his street clothes back to the parking lot, handed over the bag and Itachi gave the valet a tip, then they were off again to an elegant restaurant, where once again, they knew Itachi by name. Or at least last name.  
  
"Itachi, why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I wanted to come here and I need you around, so I brought you with me. Don't be nervous."  
  
Itachi watched Naruto for a moment. Naruto was cute in his street clothes, but in that suit . . . What did he ever see in Kisame? And he was starting to like the color orange. And Naruto was a sweet kid unlike that ass Kisame. He genuinely wanted to help Itachi and make it up to him. Then there was the fact he was one of Sasuke's very, very few friends - One of three. Only a saint—or a fellow goth—could be Sasuke's friend. With those blue eyes and bright blonde hair, he was almost angelic. Itachi was falling in love for the first time in his life.  
  
Once the food was brought, Naruto relaxed and they started talking about nothing. He enjoyed himself, up until Itachi turned the conversation to what he heard earlier that day.  
  
"How much of that did you hear?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kisame and I," Itachi clarified.  
  
"Well, I, ah . . ."  
  
"You heard it all, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Sasuke knows, but my parents don't know I'm gay. Does it bother you?"  
  
"Um . . . no . . ."  
  
Itachi evaluated him. "You know about Sasuke."  
  
"Yeah, I wasn't sure if you knew."  
  
"We're keeping each other's secrets from our parents. I'm glad it doesn't bother you; I've come to enjoy your company."  
  
"It really doesn't bother me, I'm okay with it."  
  
Itachi's eyes said he thought he knew why Naruto didn't mind their company, but Naruto didn't notice.  
  
"How did you find out about Sasuke? Women usually see these things first, but they still fawn over both of us."  
  
"I saw him with his boyfriend. They were kissing and I've never see Sasuke look like that before. I could tell he was in love."  
  
"The guy with white hair?"  
  
"Yeah. I was amazed at how calm Sasuke was that I found out. He didn't care. I guess he thought it wouldn't make a difference to me and it didn't."  
  
"That isn't his first boyfriend. I've always known; he couldn't hide that kind of thing from his brother even though he was able to hide it from everyone else."  
  
Being summer, it was only twilight when they left the restaurant. Itachi led Naruto into the park as a shortcut to the parking lot. They walked slowly as the darkness grew deeper and deeper around them beyond the old-time streetlights lining the paths of the park.  
  
"I made a mistake with Kisame," Itachi suddenly said. "I really always wanted a healthy relationship where we could go on a normal date and walk together and talk together, but I didn't get that with Kisame. It was all about sex with him. Don't get me wrong, I did love it, but it wasn't fulfilling. I even put up with his abusiveness, but when I found out he was cheating on me, that was it. I ended it. I thought he was going along with it, but now he wants me back. I've had it with him. It's over. Thank you for chasing him off."  
  
"It was nothing. I should have been there to stop him coming in at all."  
  
"That's not your job. But thank you."  
  
They picked up the car and Naruto was able to drive them home without incident. Naruto followed Itachi upstairs.  
  
"Do you want me to hang out on the couch? In case that weirdo comes back?"  
  
Itachi was stripping. "I don't think he'll be back tonight."  
  
Itachi winced as he moved his shoulder to take off his jacket. That shoulder had taken the brunt of the impact with the windshield. Naruto rushed up and helped Itachi take off his jacket and shirt. He fished fresh pajamas out of one of Itachi's drawers and gave them to him. Itachi redressed and got into bed.  
  
"Thank you," Itachi said in a low, sexual tone and hooded eyes.  
  
Naruto may not always know a come on when he saw one, but he recognized the meaning behind that voice and those eyes. He backpedalled out of the room, wishing Itachi a goodnight and thanking him for the clothes.  
  
Itachi sighed. Naruto was like sunlight in the dreary old mansion, such a change from his quiet but loving mother with long black hair like his own, his dour father who Itachi inherited the tear troves on his cheeks, and his gloomy, goth brother. Then there was Kisame, a worshipper of Sid Vicious. Then Itachi looked at himself. A quiet intellectual. He didn't think there was anything remarkable about him except his last name and the money and power that came with it. He was aware others thought him attractive, but he didn't realize everyone thought he was a god. Yeah he was good at martial arts and was working on his PhD at age 22, but that was it. He was featureless. At least Sasuke had the goth thing going for him with an aloof attitude. Itachi just _was_. He realized he'd been living in the dark. He needed Naruto.  
  
Itachi could never understand what Sasuke saw in this friend he often mentioned; he rarely called him anything but 'Dobe.' But now Itachi knew- sunlight and a warm breeze. Naruto was summer personified in the wintery Uchiha mansion. Even gloomy, little Sasuke basked in it. That was enough of an endorsement.  
  
Itachi picked up his cell phone.  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto got home and found his answering machine blinking. He had his own line and his own machine separate from his grandparents. He played the message.  
  
"Naruto, I'm sorry if I scared you. You don't have to come over tomorrow if you're uncomfortable. Sasuke will be back soon and I can survive a day or two alone. Keep the suit as my thanks for helping me with Kisame. I'll have a locksmith change the locks once Sasuke gets home. Thank you for your help."  
  
Naruto ended up listening to the message several times, not hearing the words after the second time, just listening to the voice.  
  
The truth was, he was gay too. He'd known about Sasuke's sexual preference for a long time; he lied to Itachi about Sasuke to hide just how long Sasuke had been fucking around with other guys than anything. He and Sasuke had experimented a few times when they were younger and were—as far as Naruto knew—each other's first lovers. Well, they'd never actually had sex, just jacked and sucked each other off. Sasuke never tried to start anything with him and, even though Naruto did think Sasuke was sexier than hell, he couldn't stand being in a relationship with a goth badass.  
  
Naruto had never had a boyfriend unlike Sasuke who'd had three so far. But after his first went bad, Sasuke slept around, ending up in a short relationship with a far older man—a totally illegal relationship at the time—but he got over his first broken heart and dumped Orochimaru. Then he met Kakashi and Naruto had never seen him happier. He wondered how much of Itachi knew.  
  
Naruto wanted a relationship too of course, especially after seeing how happy the dour Uchiha was with his silver-haired boyfriend. He wanted what Sasuke had. Itachi . . . he was beautiful – even more so than Sasuke. He was the definition of 'elegant.' Black eyes he could get lost in, skin that looked like marble, his entire body looking like a fine statue, long raven hair that he was sure smelled wonderful. And he wasn't a cold, emotionless, bastard like his brother. There was strength in Itachi, but also fragility. He thought about what Itachi had said. Having seen Kisame and remembering Itachi mentioning he was abusive, Naruto grew angry.  
  
Naruto changed his clothes and ran back out. He raced his bike all the way back to the Uchiha mansion. He let himself in with the key Itachi gave him and searched the house. He began and ended at Itachi's room, peeking in to find Itachi alone and asleep. Naruto crept in to look at his sleeping face for a minute before he went back down stairs and lay on the sofa. He wouldn't let Kisame get near Itachi again. He would protect him.  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto woke up to footsteps. He started awake, sitting up and scaring Itachi.  
  
"Naruto! I thought you went home."  
  
"I, ahh, did. I changed and came back."  
  
"You got my message then?"  
  
"Yeah. It's okay, really."  
  
"Good. Have breakfast with me. I think I can cook now."  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto was talking with Itachi as he got back into bed when they heard the front door open and someone running up the stairs. Then they heard Sasuke's voice, "Itachi!" Naruto went to the door to open it as it had a tendency to swing half way shut on its own, but Sasuke got there first, bursting into the room knocking Naruto away and effectively hiding him behind the door.  
  
"Itachi, are you alright?" Sasuke demanded.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Itachi asked. "You weren't supposed to be home until tomorrow."  
  
"I took a plane this morning instead of the bus with the rest of them. I would have been on the plane last night, but they were booked. Even father's name and money couldn't get me on. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Naruto pushed the door away from him, holding his nose.  
  
Sasuke whirled around at the sound to see Naruto in his brother’s bedroom, his eyes wide in surprise. "Dobe? What are you doing here?"  
  
"He was there when I got hit and was kind enough to offer to help me out," Itachi explained.  
  
Sasuke turned to Naruto. He drew up to his full height and became the intimidating badass he was. "Who hit him? Tell me who it was."  
  
"Sasuke," Itachi said, "don't go there. I don't want you put in prison over this."  
  
Naruto laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah, teme, you'd kill the guy."  
  
"Tell me who."  
  
"Sasuke," Itachi said, "did you win?"  
  
Sasuke turned back to his brother. "Of course I won; got a big ass trophy and everything. They were also holding a qualifying match for the international championships. I entered and won - It’s next week. Mother wanted you to come with me, but it's just a few miles away at the Fire Temple, so she said I can go alone. Do you need anything right now?"  
  
"No. Naruto's been very helpful for the last few days."  
  
Sasuke turned to Naruto and bowed to him. "Thank you for taking care of my brother."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Come help me unpack and let Itachi rest."  
  
"Okay." Naruto followed Sasuke downstairs and helped carry all of Sasuke's things to his room, including a very large box with his latest Kendo trophy.  
  
In his room, Sasuke asked, "Was the guy who hit him a big guy with blue hair?"  
  
"Eh? No."  
  
"Has anyone like that been around?"  
  
"Ahh . . ."  
  
"Naruto . . ." Sasuke growled.  
  
"Yeah. He was harassing Itachi and I made up an excuse to make him leave."  
  
"Thank you. Did he hurt Itachi?"  
  
"No, but I think he wanted to."  
  
"That's it! I'm killing him."  
  
"No, don't do that, we don't want you to go to prison."  
  
"Justifiable homicide," Sasuke grumbled.  
  
"Don't kid about this. He was disguising, but that's going too far."  
  
"After what he's done to my brother, he deserves to die."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This is the first time Itachi's ever been injured and it wasn't my fault or Kisame's. My brother and I have rough housed and trained against each other since I was six. Did you know he was the international kendo champion when he was my age? As well as judo, ninjutsu . . ."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Itachi's a greater martial arts genius than I am. But he let that fucker hurt him. If he comes close to Itachi again, I'm going to kill him, especially since Itachi's broken up with him. If Itachi loved him I would stay back, but no longer, not since he cheated on Itachi and Itachi left him. If he lays a finger on my brother, I will kill him."  
  
"I heard he had a key. Itachi said he was going to have the locks changed once you got home."  
  
"I'm calling them now."  
  
Sasuke ran down stairs to find the number for a locksmith. Naruto went back to Itachi's room.  
  
"Since Sasuke's home, I guess you don't need me around. He’s calling the locksmith."  
  
"He's leaving again. I might still need help while he's gone."  
  
"Call me and I come over. I still owe you."  
  
"I still owe you a few more driving lessons too."  
  
\-----  
  
"Itachi!"  
  
Itachi loved his brother more than anything else in the universe, but sometimes he just wanted him to go the fuck away.  
  
"Itachi!" Sasuke burst from the garage into the living room where Itachi was trying to read a book. "You went out with Deidara! No wonder Kisame's being an ass! You, more than anyone, should know you don't fuck with another man's lover. I can understand you wanting to get back at the asshole, but what the hell?!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, what are you talking about? I haven't seen Deidara since I caught Kisame fucking him."  
  
"I was just downtown and they were asking me about the cute blonde you were having dinner with the other day."  
  
"That was Naruto. I took him to dinner to thank him for taking care of me."  
  
"Naruto? He doesn't own any clothes suitable for the places down there."  
  
"I forced a suit on him."  
  
Sasuke paused for a moment, realising what Itachi's smile meant.  
  
"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. You are _not_ going to date Naruto."  
  
"Why not?" He wasn't that surprised Sasuke could read him so well.  
  
Sasuke scoffed. "He's too young for you, not worth you, and he's an idiot."  
  
"Don't even mention age, Otouto," Itachi said with a hint of anger. "I've kept quiet about your little trysts with one of my professors."  
  
"I've kept quiet about your punk-ass boyfriend."  
  
"But your lover is a lot older than I am compared to Naruto."  
  
Sasuke backed down. "He's an idiot though. Don't do it, Itachi. I know you're not the type to latch on to someone new because you broke up with someone else, but it's too soon."  
  
"Neji."  
  
Sasuke groaned in frustration. "That's what I mean. I know about this. Yes, I overreacted when Neji dumped me; I don't want you to do that same thing."  
  
"I understand, Otouto. I won't jump into anything."  
  
"Thank you, Aniki." He leaned over the armrest. "I love you and I don't want to see you hurt again. I don't think Naruto would do anything like that, but I want you to be sure. And it makes things awkward since he's my friend."  
  
"I understand. How's Kakashi-sensei?"  
  
"He's fine. It was nice being able to spend time with him away from Konoha."  
  
"Is he going with you to the other tournament?"  
  
"Yeah. Since mom and dad aren't around I brought him over. Do you mind?"  
  
"I won't scare him off if you don't scare Naruto off. He may not want a relationship with me anyway."  
  
"What do you see in him?"  
  
"I don't know. He's so different from Kisame. He's like sunlight." Itachi couldn't help a wistful smile. "He makes me laugh, I can talk to him . . ."  
  
"Talk to him? That moron?"  
  
"Sasuke," Itachi admonished.  
  
"You deserve so much better, nii-san; someone as brilliant and gorgeous as you."  
  
"Thank you, but I think I'm really falling in love with the blonde idiot."  
  
Itachi noticed movement behind his brother; Kakashi was coming in from the garage, having waited for Sasuke to make sure the coast was clear. Itachi sighed. "I'm going to take a walk around the block."  
  
"What if Kisame finds you out there?"  
  
"This time I'll kick his ass. Don't worry, Otouto."  
  
Itachi headed for the front door without giving Kakashi any acknowledgment.  
  
"Leave the door open," Sasuke called, "there's a nice breeze."  
  
Itachi left the door open. He started walking up the street - his little brother and his former professor. Of course he didn't approve. Kakashi was over a decade older than Sasuke. The man was over thirty and Sasuke was just about to start college.  
  
Damn it. If anyone found out about Kakashi sleeping with a student he'd be fired and Sasuke could be caught up in a scandal. Their parents would find out and Sasuke would be in trouble. That stoked Itachi's brotherly instinct to protect his little brother. He had to stop their little game. He wanted to protect his brother, but he also liked Kakashi and didn't want to see his life ruined over his little brother. Itachi turned around to tell them both to give each other up; this was a perfect opportunity to scold them together.  
  
Itachi walked into the living room through the open front door. The sofa's back was to Itachi and he saw the back of his Literature professor who was holding his brother between his thighs; his lips pressed to the top of Sasuke's spine above his shirt collar and kissed his porcelain skin. Itachi froze as Kakashi nuzzled the younger man's hair with his nose, taking a deep breath, smelling him. Sasuke pressed back against his lover and put his arms over Kakashi's and in response, he kissed Sasuke's neck. They weren't in any hurry, just cuddling.  
  
Sasuke slid out of his lover's arms so they could face each other and kiss. They were so lost in each other they didn't see Itachi. It wasn't a deep kiss; it was just a sucking at lips. They both had their eyes closed until Kakashi forced his open to look at Sasuke's closed eyes. His kissing must have suffered as he was distracted by looking at Sasuke face because Sasuke opened his eyes too.  
  
"I love you so much, Sasuke," Kakashi whispered against his lips.  
  
"I love you," Sasuke responded in a voice Itachi had never heard before.  
  
Kakashi put a hand to Sasuke's cheek to stroke it. "I absolutely adore you." Kakashi put his head on Sasuke's shoulder and then Sasuke manoeuvred them both into a position where Kakashi could comfortably lay his head in the young man’s lap. Itachi would have been scandalized if he didn't see Kakashi's knees over the back of the sofa. If Kakashi had started sucking his little brother off in the middle of the day, in the middle of their house – the door open and Itachi not far away – he would’ve dragged Kakashi out of the house by his unruly silver hair.  
  
As it was, Itachi's heart felt like it was in a vice. His brother really was in love, he could see that now, and Kakashi seemed to really love him. He had thought it was like his relationship with Kisame – just fucking each other, never just holding each other and telling each other the obvious for no reason but to reinforce the feeling. Itachi never wanted to be around the couple because he couldn't approve of their relationship, but now that he saw them together . . . He felt his eyes sting with unshed tears. It wasn't from how beautiful this little tableau of his brother's love life was; it was that he never had that with anyone before. Itachi had given his virginity to an asshole and been practically chained to him for a year, but here was his little brother in the arms of someone who really loved him. Yeah, Itachi was jealous.  
  
He didn't really want to disturb the couple, but this was his house too damn it. He retraced his steps and came in a more loudly – This time Sasuke and Kakashi were sitting next to each other, and not on each other.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei," Itachi said, a little more warmly than he had for a long time.  
  
Kakashi stood up to face him. He knew his former student wasn't all that happy about him dating his younger brother, but Itachi's tone and expression were more accepting today. He relaxed. "It's been a while, Itachi-kun."  
  
"Sasuke, get us some drinks, will you," Itachi said.  
  
Sasuke looked between his brother and his lover and decided to obey; he'd noticed Itachi's softer look too.  
  
Itachi stepped aside to indicate Kakashi should go outside with him. Kakashi led the way out to the front yard.  
  
"Do you really love my brother?" Itachi asked once they were outside.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Are you certain you won't tire of him and leave him in a few years?"  
  
"Never. I know he'll leave me one day; he'll get tired of an old man, I know it'll happen sooner or later. I want to enjoy every moment I can until then. I could never leave him; I truly love him."  
  
"I think he loves you. You have my blessing. I'll talk to our parents; I'll make sure they accept you."  
  
Kakashi's eyes widened. "Wha—? I thought you didn't approve; why the change of heart?"  
  
"I think I'm feeling for someone what the two of you feel when I see you together. Take care of my brother."  
  
"I will, I promise. Thank you, Itachi."  
  
"You should alert the university that you're dating someone who is about to become a student to prevent a scandal. I don't want you fired. And try to get him to drop the goth thing, will you?"  
  
"I would never try to change anything about him."  
  
Itachi smirked. "We should get back before my brother thinks I killed you and started burying you in the rose garden."  
  
Kakashi smiled.  
  
"Oh, and keep your feet off the sofa."  
  
Kakashi paled then blushed.  
  
Itachi led the way back inside and to Sasuke who was standing there with a pair of drinks. Itachi took his.  
  
"Thank you, Otouto." Itachi went up the stairs. He desperately wanted to call Naruto now.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked his lover.  
  
Kakashi still felt blindsided. "He gave us his blessing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He approves and he said he'd talk to your parents."  
  
"What?! Is he suicidal?"  
  
Sasuke pushed the second glass into Kakashi's chest—who was barely able to keep it from falling—and ran up after his brother. He ran into his room just as Itachi was hanging up his cell phone, still standing. Sasuke rushed him, putting his arms around Itachi's waist.  
  
"I love you, Aniki."  
  
Itachi grunted with pain from the bruises on his body. He was surprised by Sasuke's actions, but he put arms around his brother. "I guess I should talk to Kakashi-sensei more often."  
  
Sasuke leaned back enough to look at his brother's face. "You're alright? You're not . . . suicidal or anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. I just think he really loves you. Make sure you love him."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good. I don't want to stick my neck out for you and explain to our parents, only to have you dump him in a week."  
  
"I won't! Thank you, Aniki. I love you so much. I'm sorry. I've been a brat and I know you're uncomfortable about your sensei and I-I'm really sorry, but I do love him." Sasuke pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry too. I'm just being an older brother. You're the most precious thing to me. As long as Kakashi keeps that in mind, he can live."  
  
"I'll remind him if necessary."  
  
"It better not become necessary."  
  
Sasuke smiled. It was so nice to see his little brother smile again and drop the goth act. "Rest, Aniki."  
  
"Naruto's coming over. Why don't the four of us have dinner tonight?"  
  
"Good idea; Stay in or go out?"  
  
"You decide."  
  
Sasuke went back down stairs to his lover.  
  
"Itachi's really accepted us. I want to do something for him."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Plant the idea of going out with my brother into the object of his affection's mind."  
  
"I _really_ need to teach you Uchiha clearer sentence structure."  
  
\-----  
  
Sasuke sat with Kakashi next to the open window by the door watching for Naruto's approach. He timed his words perfectly when he noticed the approaching figure.  
  
"I'm really worried about Itachi; I never thought I'd see my brother in love – and who would have thought it would be with that blonde idiot."  
  
Naruto stopped at the mention of Itachi's name wanting to eavesdrop. He was frozen when Sasuke mentioned love and almost died when he recognized himself in Sasuke's insult.  
  
"You're brother never showed interest in anyone before," Kakashi said. "Kisame was . . . I don't even know what that was, but I thought it would be someone more sophisticated."  
  
"He's fallen head over heels for him. I tried to talk sense into him, but he's . . . well, he’s like me. I love you so much."  
  
Kakashi looked into Sasuke's eyes adoringly and kissed him. "I hope he loves Itachi as much as Itachi loves him. Itachi deserves it." He kissed Sasuke again.  
  
"Naruto's too dense to see how much Itachi loves him, but if Naruto's not sincere, I'd rather he break my brother's heart now."  
  
"Come to my place after dinner?" Kakashi asked, forgetting Naruto was close by and lost in Sasuke's black eyes.  
  
"Hmmm, we did it three times last night." Sasuke forgot about Naruto too.  
  
"But we haven't done anything yet today; you are far too grumpy in morning."  
  
"You make a good point." Sasuke kissed Kakashi again.  
  
Naruto took a few seconds to recover and came into the house while the lovers were still making out.  
  
\-----  
  
Dinner was unremarkable except for the fact Naruto had trouble looking Itachi in the eyes. Whenever he did, he grew flustered. Sasuke had planted the idea that Itachi wanted him well.  
  
Sasuke continued to help out by threatening Naruto into staying with Itachi while he went to the international kendo tournament and call him the moment that blue haired asshole showed his face. This time Naruto would sleep on the Uchiha's sofa every night, even though Itachi was mostly healed and off the painkillers; Naruto was just there to keep Kisame away.  
  
"You know I'd be safer if you slept in my bed," Itachi teased over the back of the couch after he already startled Naruto awake. Naruto blushed furiously in response.  
  
"After breakfast I'll give you another driving lesson," Itachi continued.  
  
He drove them to Naruto's house and the repaired Dodge Charger that had been towed back to his house. They sat in the driveway in the Charger—which no longer had an Itachi-shaped dent in the hood—as Itachi taught Naruto how to use the gear shift.  
  
"I like the automatic better. Less work," Naruto said. "But it looks cool."  
  
"Oh, trust me," Itachi said. "When you're on a long, empty stretch of road; shifting gears to inch up the speedometer and feeling the horse power increase as you caress the gear shift; the engine vibrating and purring in response to your every mover - it's like sex and handling that shifter is like giving yourself one hell of a hand job. With an automatic, you just press the petal down, but with the manual . . . that's a rush. It's the closest the average man can come to becoming one with a machine."  
  
Naruto's mouth was dry and his pants were quite tight. Honestly, Itachi could have been talking about nuclear physics and Naruto would have sprung a tent, but he paid more attention to Itachi's instruction, hoping for another sexual metaphor. If he thought Itachi didn't notice his reaction or that he didn't do it on purpose, Naruto was wrong.  
  
After an hour, Itachi let Naruto take the Charger—which had nearly killed him—out on the street. Naruto was learning quickly. He did have an added motivation to make Itachi proud of him.  
  
They returned to Naruto's home and Itachi told him to change into his suit and he'd take him to dinner.  
  
Itachi had made up his mind; he was going to have Naruto. He began flirting during dinner, giving him bedroom eyes and eating that breadstick far too slowly to be decent. He was pretty sure that little display had a few of the other diners springing tents. Naruto was having trouble concentrating and the not-so-subtle flirting left him frozen or sputtering or simply beet red. Itachi drove them back to his house feeling a little guilty for flirting with the nervous young man.  
  
Once inside the house, Itachi turned to Naruto. "I think I've made my intentions clear, but I need to know before I go any further: are you interested in a relationship with me?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want to date you. If it's not something you're into, there's someone else, or you're worried about the age difference—which isn't that much—or your relationship with Sasuke, then I'll give you up. But if you're interested in me . . ."  
  
"But . . . but why me?” Naruto asked incredulously, “You're gorgeous; you could have anyone you want. I'm just some kid who hit you with my car."  
  
"I can have whoever I want, you're right. I want you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Itachi laughed. "I can't explain it. Sasuke's worried I might just be on the rebound from Kisame, but I don't think so. The day you hit me with your car, I was happy to be out of that relationship and out of any relationship at all, but then I grew to like you – love you even."  
  
"Love me?"Naruto had overheard Sasuke, but he still had trouble believing it.  
  
"I think so. I never felt anything like this for Kisame . . . just . . . think about it, okay?" Itachi went upstairs. Naruto stayed put, watching Itachi ascend the stairs – at least he wasn't swaying his tight ass as he moved.  
  
Finally Naruto sat down and thought about it; a gorgeous, rich, older, experienced man. Oh, god, he wanted him. He thought about Kisame's words 'no one makes the sounds you do when bobbing on my cock.' Fuuuuck. He'd taken obscene enjoyment of sneaking peeks of Itachi's body. He liked his company, and loved his voice. He was only four years older and it sounded like Sasuke was sort of okay with it being that the younger Uchiha hadn't murdered him yet. Naruto started to wonder what Itachi's mouth tasted like.  
  
\-----  
  
Breakfast was awkward, but not extremely so...plus Naruto had an answer.  
  
"I thought about it last night, Itachi. I think I want to try it."  
  
Itachi's eyes lit up. "I'm glad. I was afraid that Kisame or my brother might’ve scared you off."  
  
"You know, I've never been in a relationship before."  
  
"I've never been in a normal one. We'll both be coming at this as amateurs. Let me take you out on a date tonight; not just dinner. We'll see a movie, have dinner wherever you want, and you let me kiss you goodnight before you take up your station on my sofa."  
  
Naruto nodded.  
  
"But first, a driving lesson."  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto asked Itachi if he would please dress like a normal human being and not in designer this or that and definitely not in a three piece suit. The result was still erection inducing. Artfully torn blue jeans, a white button down shirt, and a simple black jacket should not look so tempting. He still looked like a fucking Calvin Klein model, but with more clothes. Then Itachi put his hair in a ponytail and he looked like a European catwalk model. Naruto was convinced Itachi could be wearing clothes taken off a dead hobo and still look hot as all fucking hell . . . and rich.  
  
Naruto could almost drive now. Itachi let him drive them around in the blonde's Charger to make Naruto feel less like the girl being taken out on a date. They saw an adrenaline pumping action film then just went to Outback, somewhere Naruto felt more comfortable and loved the food, but still couldn't afford on his own. Naruto drove them back to the Uchiha mansion after the big meal and sharing a desert. They were caught up in talking about one of the trailers they saw as they entered the house, excited about the new upcoming Stallone film.  
  
"He's completely incomprehensible and old as hell, but damn I love his movies," Itachi said.  
  
"Yeah! He's making good old action films, not these high tech spy jobs and heists with prissy looking actors. Just give me guns and muscle and explosions and South American drug lords."  
  
"80's action films were so much fun, I'm glad someone's gone back to that style."  
  
They found themselves outside Itachi's room.  
  
"Ahh, I guess we should go to sleep then," Naruto said, suddenly nervous.  
  
"You promised to let me kiss you goodnight," Itachi said with hooded eyes.  
  
Naruto wasn't sure if he was about to cum or piss his pants.  
  
Itachi leaned in and put his lips against Naruto's. Itachi's lips parted to let his tongue peek out and lick Naruto's bottom lip lightly. Naruto parted his own lips because he was finding it hard to breath, but Itachi took that as an invitation to continue. His lips closed around Naruto's bottom lip and his sucked at it, teasing it with his tongue.  
  
Itachi pulled back slowly. "Goodnight," Itachi said in a husky voice that just promised mind-blowing sex. Naruto opened his eyes to see those bedroom eyes.  
  
"Um . . ." Naruto didn't know what to say. Itachi waited. "You did say you'd feel safer if I, ah, slept in your room."  
  
"That I did."  
  
Itachi reached for Naruto's cheek and kissed him again, this time his tongue demanding entry and exploring Naruto's mouth. Naruto was overwhelmed with the sensation and Itachi's spicy taste. He hesitantly responded, running the tip of his tongue over Itachi's questing muscle.  
  
Itachi leaned in even more, pressing Naruto back into the wall. Naruto moaned and Itachi was immensely relieved that Sasuke was out of town. Itachi pressed a thigh between Naruto's legs and was instantly gratified by Naruto's grinding against it.  
  
Itachi pulled away. "If you're sure, we should move to my bedroom." Naruto nodded. Itachi ushered him into his room.  
  
Itachi started stripping and Naruto was entranced. Itachi's body was perfect, lean muscle, not a trace of body fat and hairless so far with Itachi in nothing but black silk boxers.  
  
"For once, I'm feeling underdressed," Itachi said.  
  
Naruto's eyes shot up. He got the message and started to take off his own clothes. Knowing he was making Naruto doubly nervous by watching him, Itachi moved him and kissed the back of his neck like Kakashi had been doing to his brother the other day. It seemed to help as Naruto was stripping a little faster. Naruto stopped at his boxers. Itachi hooked a finger on the waistband and starting dragging it down. The blond boy helped and was shocked when he felt Itachi's freed cock against his ass.  
  
Itachi wrapped his arm around him, feeling Naruto's toned abs for the first time. He growled against Naruto's neck and laid Naruto out on his bed, kissing him deeply and rubbing their lower bodies together.  
  
Itachi trailed his lips down Naruto's cheek as he caressed his side. He kissed his way down Naruto's chest to one of his nipples and sucked on it, teasing it with his tongue. Naruto's skin tasted wonderful and salty with his nervous sweat. Naruto was tense.  
  
Itachi pushed himself up to look Naruto in the eye. "Are you a virgin?"  
  
"No, I've done this before."  
  
"Bottom or top?"  
  
"Both, but I've only bottomed once."  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Not really," Naruto’s reply was still nervous.  
  
"Relax; I'll take care of you." He grabbed the lube from the drawer of his bedside table. "You know, you're the first I've ever brought to my bed. I consider that a level of intimacy I never wanted with anyone else." He kissed Naruto's neck, murmuring "Just lay back and enjoy it."  
  
Itachi trailed his lips down to his well-formed abs and dipping his tongue into his navel as he reached between Naruto's thighs. Naruto had begun to relax, but he tensed up at the feel of Itachi's blind, lubed fingers against his scrotum. Itachi continued to move his fingers closer to Naruto's entrance.  
  
Itachi pressed one finger in and slowly moved it in an out. He added a second finger and rubbed at the tense ring of muscle. He started to scissor his fingers when Naruto loosened up a bit.  
  
"That kinda feels good," Naruto whispered.  
  
"Wait until we really get started." Itachi added a third finger. He really didn't want to hurt Naruto and tried to open him up more than necessary.  
  
Then Itachi took the head of Naruto's cock into his mouth. It wasn't Naruto's first blow job—his first was given to him by Itachi's little brother—but it was so good just because it was Itachi. And Itachi did know what he was doing. He sucked on the head while trying to slither his tongue into his slit.  
  
When he felt Naruto was loose enough, he spread the remaining lube from his fingers and hand onto his erection. He drew his head up to eye level with Naruto.  
  
"Just relax."  
  
Itachi used one hand to brace himself, the other to guide his cock to Naruto's entrance. He pressed in slowly. Naruto's breath hitched and his body tensed for a moment, but he forced himself to relax a bit.  
  
Naruto grunted in pain when Itachi's cock head sank into him. "Bear down, like you were trying to push me out," Itachi instructed. Naruto obeyed and it was easier for Itachi to finish pressing in.  
  
"The worst is over, baby," Itachi cooed. "You feel wonderful. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah," Naruto replied shakily.  
  
Itachi rolled his hips and Naruto felt a little pressure against his prostate and his sighed with pleasure. Itachi kissed Naruto's lips teasing him into responding sloppily. Then he started gently thrusting. Naruto made no sign that he wasn't ready, so Itachi slowly increased his pace. Naruto's vice-like grip around his cock eased a little more and Itachi started changing his angle to find Naruto's sweet spot. He knew he found it when Naruto ripped his lips away and cried out.  
  
Sure that Naruto was enjoying this—and knowing he was from bottoming for the last year—Itachi concentrated on his own pleasure, fucking a man for the first time. He'd had sex with a woman before, but this was his first time topping a man. Naruto's body felt so good. He just gave in and made love to Naruto. He latched his lips to his neck and made sure he'd have a nice hicky in the morning. His free hand stroked Naruto's side.  
  
For Naruto's part, he'd never felt anything so amazing. It seemed odd, though a little trite, that Naruto was falling even more in love with Itachi as he made love to him. Naruto brought his hands up and felt Itachi's silky hair.  
  
"Itachi," Naruto sighed. He wanted Itachi deeper inside of him; he wanted Itachi to become a part of him. "Itachiiii."  
  
Itachi's washboard abs, tense with his passion, rubbed against Naruto's erection.  
  
"Cum with me, Naruto," Itachi whispered against his neck. "Cum with me."  
  
Naruto came with Itachi's name on his lips. The feeling of Naruto's hot tunnel tightening around him as he continued to thrust into his body milked Itachi of his own orgasm. He thrust in deep and his body tightened and froze as he shot rope after rope into his new lover, his arm straight, pushing him up over his lover.  
  
Naruto's body went limp and Itachi was hard pressed to ease himself down next to Naruto and avoid weight on his bruised arm. Neither could tell how much time passed before they each fell asleep.  
  
\-----  
  
Itachi loved the feeling of waking up next to someone else. With Kisame it was fuck and then get the fuck out. Sometimes he would hold Itachi possessively around the waist for a few minutes, but then he'd make it clear he didn't want Itachi spending the night.  
  
He was asleep on his back, his still painful shoulder making it hard to lie on his side or put his arms around his lover. He looked over and at the blonde. Itachi found Naruto's hand amongst the sheets and gripped it tightly. Naruto snorted, but continued sleeping. He cursed his bruised body, but went ahead and rolled onto his side and draped an arm over his lover, nuzzling his nose into Naruto's neck. Naruto shifted but remained asleep. Though he cursed his injuries, he had to be thankful for being hit by the blond's car since it was how he found his lovely Naruto.  
  
Then his phone went and ruined the moment. Naruto was so startled he fell out of bed. Itachi laughed.  
  
"While you're down there, would you throw me my phone?" he asked the shocked blonde.  
  
Naruto rooted around their discarded clothes in a panic and finally found it and threw it to him.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Just making sure you're alright, Aniki."  
  
"Sasuke, you just ruined a perfect lazy morning."  
  
"It's like . . . two in the afternoon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's two p.m."  
  
"I thought it was earlier than that."  
  
"Are you really okay? Should I come home?"  
  
"No, no. I'm fine. Guess I stayed up too late last night." Itachi looked up at Naruto who was blushing furiously. "How's it going?" His eyes fell back to the sheets as he spoke to his brother.  
  
"First so far."  
  
"And Kakashi-kun?"  
  
Sasuke laughed. "Taking a liking to him now? We're enjoying ourselves. I can't wait to put my trophy next to yours."  
  
"I'm still better than you, Otouto."  
  
"Yeah right. Is Naruto there with you?"  
  
"He is."  
  
"No blue-haired stalker?"  
  
"Not so far."  
  
"Good. See ya after I win."  
  
"Good luck." Itachi ended the call and threw his phone on the rumpled sheets. He looked up at Naruto again. Naruto had scrambled to pull on his boxers but was still embarrassed being nearly naked while Itachi was nude except for the sheet that had coiled around his hips when he sat up.  
  
Itachi smirked at him. "Come here."  
  
Naruto hesitantly obeyed, sitting down and pulling his legs up so that he could face his lover. Itachi pulled his face toward his and kissed him tenderly.  
  
"Do you regret it?" Itachi asked after the brief kiss in which Naruto didn't participate.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then don't be so nervous." He kissed him again. Naruto was more responsive this time. "Want another round? I'd offer you a blowjob but dry, stale semen is not on the list of things I'll put in my mouth."  
  
Naruto just could not handle this. Elegant, refined, sophisticated Itachi was saying things he couldn't imagine anyone saying and it was turning him on. He could only nod mutely. Itachi leaned in, forcing Naruto back onto the bed, bracing himself on both hands on either side of Naruto's head.  
  
"Help a bloke out and lube me up?" Naruto couldn't understand how Itachi could say that while looking him right in the eye. Naruto blindly grabbed for the lube, squeezed out a little too much onto his hand and shyly took Itachi's erection in his hand. He hadn't noticed last night how much larger Itachi was than himself and now couldn't believe he had something that large up his ass period.  
  
In the light of day, Naruto could see Itachi's face clearly. He almost came at the sight of Itachi's face as he stroked his cock.  
  
Itachi ran his long elegant fingers down Naruto's arm and pulled it away gently. "Think you're still prepped enough?" he asked in a husky voice.  
  
"Yeah," Naruto was surprised by the deepness of his own voice.  
  
Itachi pushed Naruto's left thigh up to help with the angle and pressed in again. It was a little easier than the night before, but Naruto was still so tight. Itachi's chin fell to his chest, his mouth open, and eyes shut creating a look of rapture.  
  
It took Naruto's breath away.  
  
Once again, Itachi sought his prostate and turned him into a moaning mess under him. Itachi wiped some of the extra lube from Naruto's hand onto his hand to jerk Naruto off. It was all too much. He was embarrassed to cum in only five minutes, but Itachi didn't last much longer, their morning erections having been well on their way anyway despite Sasuke's interruption. Itachi's body covered Naruto's.  
  
"I have a confession to make," Itachi said. "Though you might have already assumed; this is the first time I've ever topped."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're the first person I've ever made love to." Naruto turned beet red. "I love you, Naruto."  
  
"I . . . I love you, Itachi."  
  
Itachi smiled. God, that was worth anything to see that smile directed at him.  
  
Itachi kissed him briefly on the lips. "Let's take a shower, order pizza, and just hang out here for the rest of the day. Tonight, you're sleeping here in my bed, again."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Itachi dragged him to the shower, where Naruto had a better view of all the bruises still spotting Itachi's flesh that he'd caused. Most had healed, but there were blotches of brownish yellow and two or three bluish spots. Itachi was admiring him as well. He ran his hands over Naruto's hard body.  
  
Naruto was embarrassed and amazed at the attention. Why would Itachi love, admire, and dote on him? He tried to tell himself not to look a gift horse in the mouth, but Itachi was too perfect. He threw those thoughts away; he'd just enjoy his luck while it lasted.  
  
Although they touched, they didn't do anything sexual in the shower. Itachi ordered pizza, wings, and breadsticks and he and Naruto camped out in front of the big ass flat screen in the living room. They watched action movies, chatting about the films, and gorging themselves on the delivered food and soda. Naruto was surprised. Though they'd seen the action movie last night and talked about anime and such, he still took Itachi for someone who liked watching foreign films and would rather eat refined food. But Itachi was staining his refined, elegant fingers with buffalo sauce and his thin cheeks with pizza grease watching Lethal Weapon and Bad Boys II.  
  
After they were glutted with food and getting tired, Itachi pulled Naruto to lie back against him as they watched The Expendables.  
  
"I like how he doesn't really get the girl in the end," Itachi said. "It's not corny and I don't think guy movies need sex or nudity. Just let me enjoy an action film, right?"  
  
"Yeah. But I think Christmas got lucky."  
  
"Maybe. I hope so. He'll protect her."  
  
They surprised each other by reciting Christmas's little poem at the end along with Jason Statham. Then they fell asleep during Sin City.  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto woke up to the repeating menu music of Sin City. He like the music and didn't shut it off. The sun was up, but it wasn't very late. He got up and cleaned up while Itachi remained curled up on the floor.  
  
So much for sleeping in his bed, Naruto thought.  
  
Itachi was so cute with stray locks of his black hair draped over his face. Naruto started the movie and munched on cold pizza. He turned the volume down to not wake Itachi.  
  
His efforts to not wake Itachi were wasted. Naruto heard someone try a key in the door, then rattle the doorknob, and then they started pounding on the door.  
  
Itachi woke up. As soon as he heard the banging he panicked a little, thinking it was his parents even though they weren't due home for weeks yet; he hadn't informed them of the changed locks. He looked out the window to check. It wasn't his parents.  
  
"Go the fuck away!" Itachi yelled through the door. Naruto knew it had to be Kisame.  
  
"Come on, baby, let me in! Let me in and I won't tell everybody how much you love worshiping my cock."  
  
"No one would believe your punk ass. Get the hell out of here!"  
  
"Whose ugly ass car is in your driveway?"  
  
"Touch any of those cars and cops will be all over your ass."  
  
"Whose is it?"  
  
Itachi turned to Naruto and put a finger in front of his lips. "I'm calling the cops."  
  
"You can suck me and them off."  
  
"Let me kick his ass," Naruto hissed.  
  
Itachi waved him away. "The only reason I'm put your cock in my mouth again is to bite it the fuck off,” Itachi continued to pretend as though he was on line with the cops, “Yeah, I'd like to report a break in in progress,"  
  
Kisame didn't say anything and Itachi checked the window only to see Kisame was walking away.  
  
"He's got a rap sheet, so he won't stick around if he thinks the cops are coming. Sorry about that."  
  
"I just hope he gives up soon."  
  
"If he doesn't, I'll make him." Itachi sounded very serious and his posture reminded him of Sasuke when he was preparing to kick ass. How Sasuke was never brought up on charges, he'd never know. Then again, it might be his father's money.  
  
"You have an aggressive side," Naruto observed.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea. I'm the reason Sasuke's a martial arts wiz." He looked over at Naruto. He seemed . . . intrigued. "You like aggressive?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"We should sit down and tell each other all of our kinks, what we like and what we'd like to try. Naruto looked like a deer in headlights. "I won't do anything you don't want," Itachi cooed. "But I have some experience with Kisame."  
  
"I don't think I want to know what Kisame did to you; I already want to kill him."  
  
"He seems to have that effect on people."  
  
"Why him, Itachi?"  
  
"You do sound like my brother,” Itachi sighed, “It was an off-campus party a year ago. He wasn't a student, but he and his friends crashed it. No one really cared as they brought some vodka to spike anything being served. I was about to turn twenty-one, but wasn't yet. I had a little to drink. Anyone who's acquainted with our family will tell you, we have a very low tolerance for alcohol. One drink and I was tipsy as hell.  
  
"Kisame came up behind me and started feeling me up and kissing my neck. Normally I would have fought him off, but I was drunk and it felt really good. I let him drag me away. I don't remember much but him kissing me and feeling me up. We ended up at his place. I think a friend of his drove us. They did have designated drivers at the party so it might have been one of them. Next thing I know, I'm on my back and Kisame's pulling my shirt up to lick and kiss at my stomach and chest.  
  
"He sat up to pull off his shirt, but neither of us tried to take mine all the way off. He ended up completely naked while I still had my pants and boxers bunched up on one leg. I think the alcohol made me a bit numb, because I don't remember the pain. I was sore the next morning. That was my first time. I do remember enjoying it. We both passed out or fell asleep. I woke up the next morning with a hangover and sore ass. He gave me his number and I called him a few days later. I was fully able to enjoy it the next time.  
  
"Was I rebelling? I'm not sure. Maybe a little. Sasuke was already fucking around and I might have been a little jealous; my little brother was having a lot more sex than I was. I'd been with a girl once before, but I broke up with her after a while. He wasn't really abusive at the beginning; aggressive, but not abusive. Like I said, I have experience in some of the more extreme things.  
  
"He got comfortable with me, I guess, and thought I would take it. And I did. He got more violent. Sasuke was pissed about it, but he had my back because I stayed quiet about his lifestyle and he often took the blame for my black eyes and other injuries; we were sparing too aggressively or it was an accident. He'd get scolded for not being careful enough, but I would say I was egging him on or whatever.  
  
"I took it. I didn't believe he loved me and I didn't love him, but I went with it. Maybe I was feeling a little self-destructive, I don't know. But then I caught him fucking someone else. I knew Deidara; we never liked each other. He felt I always behaved like I was better than him and I just didn't like his attitude. I think he came onto Kisame to get back at me. In the end, I think he did me a favour. Maybe I'll send him flowers."  
  
Naruto gave a small laugh and Itachi smiled.  
  
"I don't want anything to do with Kisame anymore. He only took me out to show off that he had someone to bang."  
  
"I'll kill him."  
  
"Not you too,” Itachi groaned, “Just ignore him. I wasn't completely opposed to everything he was doing. I did stay with him for a year. I wish I could saw he had a sweet side, but I'm afraid his best feature was his cock." Naruto's eyes went wide which made Itachi laughingly add, "Do I shock you?"  
  
"You're just so . . . sophisticated, it seems really wrong for you to say something like that. It sort of reminds me of Matrix Reloaded when that Merovingian guy said swearing in French was like wiping his ass with silk."  
  
Itachi's laugh was musical even with his deep voice. " _Nom de dieu de putain de bordel de merde de saloperie de connard d'enculer ta mere_."  
  
"Wow, you speak French too? What does that mean?"  
  
"Loosely translates to 'Goddamn, slut, son of a whore, shit, bullshit, asshole, fuck your mother's ass.' Or something like that."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I read that the actor made that up on the spot: it's really just a list of French curse words. I nearly busted a gut in the theatre."  
  
"I think I like the . . . strangeness . . ."  
  
"Dichotomy? Odd juxtaposition?"  
  
"God, you're smart. I'm just an idiot."  
  
"You don't give yourself enough credit. Having a large vocabulary is not everything. As for me being aggressive . . . we could start with some light bondage."  
  
Naruto gulped. What was he getting himself into?  
  
\-----  
  
A necktie tied binding his wrists to Itachi’s headboard - that's what he was getting himself into.  
  
Itachi's hands ran down Naruto's exposed chest and sides. His devouring eyes were a bit off putting, but that made no difference to Naruto's erection. Naruto really didn't think he would ever get used to those eyes.  
  
Naruto fully expected to be fucked senseless, but Itachi smirked—disturbingly like his little brother—and moved down to Naruto's cock. Naruto gasped as his entire cock was devoured by that heavenly, hot mouth. He looked down to see those hollow cheeks and red, swollen lips . . . and those eyes looking up at him through dark lashes. Naruto almost wished Itachi's hair was down to hide those eyes.  
  
Naruto had never enjoyed giving head, but Itachi seemed to enjoy taking his cock down his throat since he was smirking and started moaning in pleasure which sent pleasant vibrations through Naruto's cock. Plus, he moved so slowly! His lips and tongue moved leisurely up and down his shaft as he sucked slowly. Now Naruto understood the evil of tying his hands; he wanted to thread his fingers in Itachi's hair and make him move at a more satisfying pace.  
  
Naruto sighed Itachi's name to encourage him to speed up and bucked his hips up a little to get the point across, but Itachi was used to this and was able to keep Naruto's cock from going further down his throat than he wanted – he relished Naruto's growing desperation and frustration.  
  
Then, after ten minutes of agonizing sucking, Itachi went to work, bringing Naruto to the brink, and then pulled away with a smack of his lips. Naruto hated bondage. Luckily, Itachi didn't go far. He lubed his hand and jacked Naruto off while keeping lustful eye contact, letting Naruto cum all over his face. But then Itachi took Naruto back in his mouth. He was sensitive, but he couldn't tell Itachi to stop. He watched Itachi suck him with cum on his face.  
  
Once Naruto was fully hard again, Itachi pulled away again. Itachi moved to straddle Naruto's hips. Naruto's eyes were fastened on the lanky body above him. Itachi took his already lubed hand and reached behind himself and started lubing himself. It was tantalizing for Naruto who could only see how the fingering affected Itachi and left the actual action to the imagination. God, he wanted to touch him; he wanted to run his hands down those perfect abs and pull him closer.  
  
When Itachi took his hand away from his own entrance, Naruto thought he'd finally be able to feel Itachi's body that Kisame loved so much; he'd finally find out what Itachi felt like. But Itachi crawled further up Naruto's body and presented his erection to Naruto's mouth. Naruto didn't hesitate. It still wasn't his favourite pastime, even with Itachi clearly enjoying the attention above him, but that was enough to make him put a little extra effort into it.  
  
At last, Itachi pulled away and moved his ass over Naruto's hips. He eased his body down, using a hand to guide Naruto's cock to his lubed entrance. Naruto felt the tight rig of muscle give slowly as Itachi came down. Itachi's head went back—with pleasure or pain, Naruto didn't know. Because of his experience with a man a bit larger than Naruto, Itachi was quickly filled. Itachi sat on Naruto's hips for a moment to adjust and rest his legs before the hard-core work out on them began.  
  
Naruto loved the tight heat around him. He'd topped a few guys before, but none made his blood pressure rise like Itachi. He should have been happier if Itachi had been a virgin, but he felt good that he had basically stolen this sex god away from someone – especially someone like Kisame. Even though he was the one inside someone else, he totally felt like the bottom as it was Itachi in control, fucking him, and most definitely 'on top.' And he loved it.  
  
Itachi started moving. He went slowly at first as his body continued to conform to Naruto's length and Itachi learned just how high he could raise himself without losing Naruto's cock. It wasn't long before he was bobbing up and down Naruto's length. He began moaning as he targeted his own prostate, thrusting the sensitive gland on the head of Naruto's cock. Itachi's cock and deflated a bit as he penetrated himself, but it was back. Naruto helped by bucked his hips up to meet Itachi's falling body and they developed a good rhythm.  
  
Itachi came first, not having done so yet. A few silvery ropes landed on Naruto's chest, but he kept moving until Naruto cam as well.  
  
Itachi sat back with Naruto's limp cock still in him—though only very little managing to remain within him—to rest a moment. Then he moved to lick his cum from Naruto's chest and then kiss Naruto, passing his semen to Naruto's tongue. Naruto had to admit, he liked the taste. Itachi pulled back.  
  
"You want to clean me up?" Itachi asked.  
  
As he wasn't presenting the damp head of his spent cock, Naruto figured he meant his cum splattered face. Naruto raised his head as much as he could with his wrists tied as they were and stuck out his tongue to lick his own cum from Itachi's elegant face.  
  
Clean, but saliva covered, Itachi untied his lover. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think you'll be the death of me."  
  
"Only if cuming can be a cause of death, baby."  
  
\-----  
  
Naruto was lounging back in Itachi's arms as they watched Killer Elite in the living room. Sasuke was home, but without Kakashi tonight; he was up in his room messing about on the internet while the new lovers snuggled under a blanket on the sofa.  
  
Things were going to shit in the film just as a pounding began on the front door. Naruto was up like a shot and Itachi wondered if he had some kind of nervous condition. Itachi rose from the sofa gracefully as the pounding was replaced by shouting.  
  
"That ugly orange car is your new boyfriend's, isn't it, Itachi? Is his cock as big as mine?"  
  
"Get the fuck out of here!" Itachi yelled back.  
  
"It's ripe for keying!"  
  
Itachi tried to hold Naruto back, but Naruto opened the door, ready to defend his precious car. Kisame's hand shot in and grabbed Naruto by the collar. He knew the boyfriend would be the one to open the door. He hauled Naruto out and Sasuke came downstairs to investigate noise. He stopped before he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Should I grab my katana?"  
  
Itachi was already following his former and current lovers out onto the front lawn. He grabbed Kisame's hand, applying pressure to a pressure point forcing Kisame to let go.  
  
"What the fuck, you little slut?!"  
  
"Don't you dare touch him _or_ his property," Itachi's voice was low and threatening.  
  
"Come on, 'Tachi. You know no one can make you feel the way I do."  
  
Itachi surprised them all by stepping up to Kisame. Kisame smiled thinking he'd gotten his way, but suddenly Itachi's elbow was in his throat. He took a few more hits before Itachi roundhouse him in the side of the head then delivered a powerful kick to the chest, sending him flying backward. Kisame was too shocked to notice the difficulty he was having breathing. Then Itachi's little shit of a brother stepped up as if he had been the one to just kick his ass.  
  
"And if you come near my brother or his boyfriend again, I'll rip your dick off!"  
  
Kisame got up a little unsteadily and started 'walking' toward his car.  
  
"And you touch that Bentley you'll have a katana up your punk ass," Sasuke decided to add.  
  
Kisame stopped and turned around. "You shut up you little shit!" Kisame was panting and his voice was weak with the damage to his throat and chest.  
  
Itachi took a step forward and Kisame kept moving back.  
  
"If you show your face around here, stalk any of us, or fuck with our cars, I won't call the cops, I'll set my brother on you or deal with you myself."  
  
Kisame left.  
  
"You have him next time, Otouto," Itachi said.  
  
"I think he left a puddle," Sasuke said. "I don't think I'll get a shot at him."  
  
"Remind me never to piss you off," Naruto said.  
  
"Oh, I will," Itachi said in a sultry voice. Sasuke shuttered, not liking to think about the type of sex his brother was apparently engaging in with his best friend on a nightly basis.  
  
As for Itachi, blonds were still trouble as far as he was concerned, but he didn't really consider that a bad thing anymore.


End file.
